


My angel of music

by Vampireyautja



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom of the opera style AU with Windblade and Tarn in a quick oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	My angel of music

The passageways below the city streets of Cybertron never seemed to bother Windblade. As she quickly scampered down below she was comforted by the ever-constant presence of Metroplex and the harsh shadows seemed to fade a bit as she walked through the tunnels. These tunnels were often her place of solace and she often found refuge in them whenever Ratchet’s lessons grew too taxing. Her wings twitched slightly as she headed further down a flight of stairs, her tension already starting to fade. It wasn’t the Ratchet was a bad instructor, in all honesty he was the best instructor she had ever had but sometimes he didn’t understand that every once in a while she just needed to take a break and be by herself.  
She felt a slight smile form onto her face as passed by her normal stopping point. Normally she would sit and read a data-pad, talk with Metroplex for a bit and then head back upstairs. The underground tunnels were immense and although she had traveled quite far, Windblade wasn’t entirely sure how far they went. She felt Metroplex ping her, sending a slight feeling of worry and told her not to wonder to far.  
What was the point of exploring if she didn’t wonder? She understood his reasoning though and told him she would head back in a cycle. Deeper and deeper she traveled through the tunnels until eventually she came to a strange staircase. It was different then the others as it spiraled down until it led off into a passageway on the right. Windblade’s tilted her helm and she swore that she heard something… It almost sounded like music.  
Windblade frowned as she started to head down the steps. As far as she knew, no one else was down here and Metroplex would have surely told her if there was. Speaking of which, she hadn’t heard him in a while. In fact, she couldn’t even feel his em field and she noticed that she hadn’t for quite some time. She still continued her descent as she sent out a ping to him. Nothing.  
Okay now she was getting worried. She stopped heading down the stairs and turned around to head back. This was a bad idea… she should have just stuck to her normal resting place and read her data pad like usual. As Windblade started to make her way back she could’ve sworn that the music picked up in volume and… was that someone singing? Her wings twitched as her curiosity battled with the voice that telling her to leave before something happened.  
Windblade’s optics flicked back and forth between the passageway that lead to where the music was coming from and the staircase she had come from. Okay one little peak and then she was going right back.  
Her vents hitched as she entered the passageway, the tunnel amplifying the sounds of someone playing a piano. By Primus, if it wasn’t beautiful to listen to. Her footsteps sounded softly as she made her way towards the end of the tunnel. At the sound of her approach, the music stopped. Windblade stopped just short of leaving the tunnel and peered inside, her wings twitching in anticipation.  
The cave that lay inside was covered in dark ebony metal that shone and looked almost glossy. Handcrafted furniture was dotted throughout the room, the metal work intricate and finely detailed. At the center of the room stood a grand piano, the black keys and polished metal shining dimly in the light. Sheets of music covered the instrument and well as a majority of the ground around it. It was then that she noticed there appeared to be no one in the room.  
Her peds made light clicks as she slowly entered the room, her optics glancing around to catch the person who had been making the music. When she found no one around, Windblade looked over at the sheets of music that lay strewn about. No one would notice if she just took a quick peek. Her servos quickly picked up the closest piece and she sat down on the ground, her curiosity overwhelming.  
“It’s beautiful…” she whispered.  
“Well, at least you’re a trespasser with good taste.” Windblade quickly clamored to her feet as the voice sounded behind her. Her optics went wide as a purple mask with scarlet optics greeted her.  
“However, this doesn’t change question of what do we do with you now?”


End file.
